


prophecies → MCU

by SorcorerSupreme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Magic, Bisexual Female Character, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Demigods, Doctor Strange happened earlier, During Captain America: Civil War, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Protagonist, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Girl Power, Half-Human, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mystic, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Prophecy, Team Cap - Freeform, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart, half-asgardian, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcorerSupreme/pseuds/SorcorerSupreme
Summary: There's a prophecy no one wants to talk about. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't even have a file about it and the Avengers act like they don't know about it - Thor at least must know about it, but whenever I ask him about this prophecy, he quickly changes the subject.The other prophecy seems to be not as bad as the other one, I don't know exactly what it is about because someone blackened the files and even I with my IQ of 160 couldn't recreate them. But it is about the first child of a sorcerer in more than 100 years and about it's not fixed destiny - it could destroy the world or save it.But I did not know back then when I first was reading about those prophecies, that I would be one of the few main characters of both.





	1. → p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors!

She was the result of a One-night-stand. Her parents didn't even kiss that night.  
And her father was quite surprised when the woman he slept with nine months ago, the woman who was only one of many reasons why his relationship ended, showed up at his flat with a newborn in her arms.  
They argued a lot and nasty words fell, but even he as the egocentric man he was, he understood that his child couldn't stay with her nor with him.  
So, after she left the baby at his place, he called the only woman he trusted enough to take care of his little daughter. 

She was one of his colleagues, they did lots of surgeries together and he even took some of her surgeries so she could take care of his daughter. 

But seven years later, she was shot in his former flat he had given to her and his daughter was kidnapped.  
Since he never heard of her again and never got a call from the cops saying they have found his little girl, he just presumed she was dead as well. 

\--- 

It took her ages to be able to look a man in the eyes again after what she had been going through, and that man happened to be Leo Fitz, scientist and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - it was his first day after the accident with Grand Ward aka the betrayer of S.H.I.E.LD. and he wanted to bang his head against the wall, he was so frustrated because his mind and fingers didn't work like they used to.  
But then, the little, fragile girl who only was afraid of every male existence, looked up at him, smiled weakly and helped him finding the right words. 

From this moment on, he knew this girl was special and would help saving the world one day. But boy, he didn't know back then how special she really was and that she would carry the weight of the whole world one day.


	2. → o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: English's not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes/grammatical errors!

”How was school?”, asked Bruce the second I close the front door behind me and I rolled my eyes. ”Boring and I absolutely learned nothing I didn't know before. Why can't I just stay with you?” After throwing my bag careless into my room without even looking, I joined him at the kitchen table and laughed slightly because of the prepared food. ”Pulled turkey is the only food you can do right now? You know I'm absolutely fine with Pizza, Burger and Sushi, right?” 

He ruffled through my hair and I rolled my eyes again at his action. ”Just eat as long as it's warm.” Giving him a warm smile, I started eating and decided to not question it further. ”When you finished your homework you can join me in the lab, alright?” Quietly, I scoffed under my breath and pouted. ”Can I do my homework at the lab at least? It's so much cooler than my room.” 

Of course he couldn't deny it, I knew he hated parenting and not allowing me stuff he had done as a teenager as well.  
And we both just prefered working on our projects than doing stuff that had to be done like homework for me or regular check ups and ant-aggression training for him.  
He, Tony and I shared the same interests and that was the main reason I usually stayed with one of them, because they didn't freak out when one of my prototypes exploded and they could help me solving issues so I could get some sleep.

So after putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, I grabbed my school stuff I needed for my homework and went into the lab where he already was, looking at the newest plans Tony had send him this morning. ”They are at war. Team Iron Man has been given some time to make Team Cap surrender and Tony really wants to avoid a fight but let's be honest, I don't think they can avoid it.” His voice was quiet, he almost whispered, but I could hear his frustration - we both knew it wouldn't end well and we both hated knowing we couldn't help stopping them fighting each other. 

”Any news of Steve and the others?”, I asked, already knowing the answer and sat down at one of many fireproof tables. ”No and I think they have more important things to do than texting me, like hiding.” He sighed and I nodded understanding, I mean, they were fucking refugees lost in Germany, a country which language none of them understood.

A frustrated moan passed my lips as I opened the German lecture we had to read in German class and let my head fall down on the table. ”Why do I have to learn other languages if they have to learn English? And why didn't they ask me for help when I can communicate a bit in the country they're hiding at?”

Being so focused on the plans, he just shrugged and I laughed quietly, giving myself the well known answer. ”Right, Coulson wanted me to have a few subjects I have to learn for and stuff but this is absolutely not my thing. And they all think it would be way too dangerous for me, even though I have May as my supervising officer and won a few battles against Steve. Damn, in moments like this one I wish I was a boy and like ten years older, then both teams would be begging for me to be in their team.” 

”Well you have to go to school, we can't explain you fighting in Germany while missing school. And even if you were ten years older and a boy, they wouldn't ask you because they wouldn't want you to decide. You mean a lot to every single on of them, even to Vision, they all have a huge impact on who you are and until you've got your strength regulation struggle under control, you're just not allowed to fight unless it's absolutely necessary”, he pointed out and I looked at him in surprise, normally he didn't listen to my ramblings. ”And yes, I can do multitasking if I want to.” 

Still frustrated, I sighed and closed the lecture again. ”Damn, I'll goolge that shit later.” Since he couldn't help me with German nor Spanish, he just nodded and left the plans for a minute to watch me quickly doing my maths homework and finishing my chemistry assignment. 

Deciding to do the rest later, I went to the shelves at the very end of the room and grabbed one of the boxes that were labeled with 'Linnea'. Carefully, I placed it on another free table and smirked happily, knowing exactly what I would do for the next few hours. ”Alright, J, let's work on my baby.” Before the whole Ultron Drama, I was backing up J.A.R.V.I.S.' data and did my own, better version of it - even better than Tony's F.R.I.D.A.Y., but he didn't want to admit that.

Just when I opened the box, the bell rang and Bruce and I both looked up in confusion. ”Director Coulson is here”, announced J.A.R.V.I.S. and I heard the door being opened, ”and it's urgent.”


	3. → t w o

”Why are you here?”, asked Bruce when we sat in the living room with cookies - even though I was the only one who glared at them; everybody knew Phil Coulson wasn't a cookie guy, he prefered chocolate. “We found the men who shot your mother and hurt you.” In disbelief, I stared at Coulson and swallowed hard, not knowing how to react. My heart beated super fast and I felt adrenaline rushing through my body. ”But we need you to get them”, he added and Bruce shook his head before I could even really realise what just happened. ”That's a terrible idea, Phil and you know that.” 

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. sighed and nodded. ”Yes, but it's our only way, we have to catch them in the act and we can't let the younger ones do that.” For Bruce it seemed to be clear that I wouldn't do it; overprotective as he was, he stood up and opened the door. ”Okay, I'll do it.” Both of them looked at me in surprise and I swallowed again. ”If it's really the only way to get justice for my mom, then I'll do it.” 

Coulson noticed there was a lot to discuss and so he left, after telling me to meet him at the headquarter at nine am sharp tomorrow. 

”Are you out of your mind?!”, Bruce yelled the second the door was closed and I sighed. ”Calm down, please, don't want to ice you again before you become the Hulk. That's not funny, actually.” Taking a deep breath, he nodded and gave me an apologetic look. ”Right, sorry. But why did you agree? You know what those men are capable of and you're going back to them?” 

Carefully, he hugged me and played with my hair - normally, I avoided any form of body contact, but I knew he needed this right now, so I let him. ”I have to, Bruce, if I have the chance to put them behind bars, then I need to try at least. Why are Tony and you still working on artificial intelligence without one of the Infinity Stones, even after Ultron?” When I mentioned Ultron, he froze and swallowed dryly, not wanting to think of what had happened. ”Because you know it's possible and if you have the chance to make it possible, you use it. We have the same reasons for doing things we made bad experience with in the past.” 

He knew I had a point and I knew it as well, but I also knew he wouldn't give up that quick. “They could kill you if they found out why you're back, Linnea! They could hurt you, they could torture you to get information, I can't let that happen. I know it's not only my desicion, so I'll tell Team Iron Man later. And you think about it, we'll discuss this later, alright?” Not wanting to start a discussion, I nodded and sighed when he went upstairs. 

”Great”, I muttered and went back to my prototype - I didn't have much to think about, for me, it was absolutely clear I would do that.   
Yes, I knew I could get hurt by those men again, or even worse, but it was the only way to get justice for my mother. Additionally, I could make sure no one else got hurt by them again and I would do it, no matter what. 

So I continued on my prototype, I wanted to create exactly what Tony and Bruce tried with Ultron - artificial intelligence, aka Vision without the Infinity Stone. Before starting the work on my own, I was going through everything F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Vision knew about the process of creating Ultron and was specially focusing on the assumptions of what had made Ultron the way he had been. And to be honest, I was quite certain my prototype wouldn't end up like Ultron, but that meant absolutely nothing. 

Time went by without me really realising it - when I looked up, it was almost 8 pm which meant I was working for a bit more than 4 hours just on improving the script and the chassis. ”Dinner”, called Bruce and I sighed, knowing what would come. Carefully, I put my prototype away and took a deep breath before I left the lab. 

”Tony agrees with me.” He placed the pizza on the table and I sat down, just wanting to get over it. ”That doesn't surprise me. If he wants to fight the other half of the Avengers just because they're all stubborn and childish, it's fine. If he lets his ego out and invites criminals, it's fine." I paused and grabbed a slice of pizza. ”But if I want to get justice for my mother, to go on a mission that really matters to me, the great Tony Stark thinks it was too dangerous. Hell, he literally played hide-and-seek with the freaking Mandarin or at least the guy who pretended to be the freaking Mandarin!“

”Tony is a grown-up man, he can do whatever he wants to. But you're not, s-” ”Yeah, right, I'll never be a grown-up man because last time I checked, I'm a woman, there's this painful monthly reminder for that. None of you never did something risky, so let me find out on my own if this is stupid or not.”


	4. → t h r e e

We were never arguing that hard before. Words were falling which should never be falling, we were shouting at each other in a volume that the neighbours probably were hearing every single word. 

He was leaving the house just after I had gone in my room and I was loaded with anger and frustration.  
It was so frustrating he didn't understand me. Yes, it was dangerous and could probably be triggering for me, maybe I would not be able to look a man in the eyes again directly after that but it was worth it, I knew it. 

Probably I should check on him, just in case he became the other guy again, but his comments still did hurt a lot and I was somehow too proud to do it. So I just layed down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm down but failed badly. Instead, I stood up and went downstairs where we had an emergency room for him to transform into the other guy without harming someone and for me when I had troubles to control my strength. 

I took a deep breath and locked the door behind me, quickly took off my hoodie and put on the boxing gloves to avoid broken bones.   
I felt the adrenaline rushing through my body and started boxing against the punching bag. 

My punches became more and more powerful and harder with every single one, but I couldn't control it. It was like my body decided on its own to do that, I couldn't stop nor slow down. 

”Why can't they accept I have to do that?”, I yelled, hitting the punching bag as hard as I could. 

”Why are they acting like I'm a five year old?” 

Punch. 

”Why are they so fucking overprotective?” 

Punch. 

”I just want justice for my mother, goddamn!”

Punch. 

”They all know they can't stop me, so why are they even trying?” 

Punch. 

”When can I finally make my own decisions?”

Punch. 

”I'll never grow up if they don't let me!” 

Punch. 

”Do they even listen to me?!” 

The punching bag flew across the room and I gasped in surprise, I didn't realise my punches were that hard. "What the hell.” Confused, I looked at its holder and noticed it was broken. I just broke a fucking holder made of steel. The rush of adrenaline was gone and my muscles felt already sore, moving my arms seemed like mission impossible, but I was used to it by now. ”Okay guys, I know you've got cameras somewhere, in here, please just forget the last few minutes. That absolutely did not happen, it was just a dream.” 

A yawn passed my lips and I wanted to unlock the door but it didn't open. Again, I was confused and let it scan my fingerprint again, but it denied the access. ”Do you guys really want to lock me up? Are you fucking serious?”, I grumbled, knowing I wouldn't get out of here in the next hours. ”That's the protocol”, commented Coulson and I scoffed. My heart was still racing and it took me a few minutes to realise what he just said. 

In disbelief, I looked up at the camera and shook my head, not wanting to believe the message of his damn answer.

”Yeah, the protocol for Inhumans and aliens. Since I didn't transform into some kind of stone to be reborn with inhumanly abilities which means I'm not an Inhuman, you want to tell me I'm a freaking alien?!”


	5. → f o u r

S.H.I.E.L.D. was having a great way of telling news like " _surprise, surprise, you're an alien or something like that_ ” - locking the person up and referring to the standard protocol for Inhumans and aliens.

”We wanted to tell you when you're older”, added Jemma and I rolled my eyes, showing the camera my middle finger. They knew. They knew it the whole time.

That explained why they were locking me up when I had showed up, that explained the monthly checkups even Daisy as an Inhuman didn't have. It also somehow explained why Thor used to visit Midgard once a month and why they let me train with him. Yes, I was always asking for the answers I had now, but not _now_ and not like _this_.

”We all agreed it would be better for you to not know you're half Asgardian.” Someone smacked Mack for this comment, probably Fitz, and I swallowed. ”Half Asgadian? What comes next? Is my father Loki? Wouldn't surprise me now.” I took a deep breath and shook my head; I couldn't believe it. ”We would have told you that, he's human.”

Clenching my fists, I groaned and laid down, trying to find a comfortable way to lay on the hard ground. ”Wow, thanks", I retorted sarcastically and rolled my eyes, ”I would really appreciate it if you all would just shut up and let me be alone. There's a lot to think about and I'm so unbelievable done with you all right now.” Nobody answered and I sighed when the light went off, leaving me in a comfortable darkness.

Using my hoodie as a pillow, I layed there in my sports bra and jeans on the uncomfortable ground, completely alone with my thoughts. While my body seeked some restful sleep, my mind raced, processing what just was happening.

It just didn't add up at all. If my father was human, my mother couldn't be my mother since she was human as well. But why would a random woman take care of a child? Specially a quite famous surgeon? She was stepping back for me, to have time to spend with me. I came in, being frustrated because nobody was understanding I had to get justice for my mother.

Now I layed here, not knowing it she really was my mother or not. Interesting what could happen in less than an hour. My mind couldn't rest, but happily my body was so tired from my boxing that somewhen while collecting possible explanations for my current situation, I drifted off and fell asleep.

\---

When I woke up, my muscles were sore as hell, specially in my arms. Groaning, I stood up and stretched with a loud yawn. Thanks to the hard ground, my back hurt as well and I grumbled, feeling shitty in general. “Good morning.“ I flinched and turned around, only to see Director Phil Coulson himself sitting on a chair. “We brought you to HQ while you were asleep. How are you feeling?“

He handed me a hoodie which I quickly put on, moaning slightly in pain. “Horrible. And seeing you doesn't make it better, to be honest.“ Of course I _could_ be nicer to him, but I just didn't feel like it. He _lied_ to me. He kept something important a secret and he knew he messed up big time.

“Look, I'm sorry. We all agreed on telling you when we thought you were ready, but I think we just didn't want to accept you were already ready.“ His voice was calm and I thought I could hear a bit guilt, but that was probably my imiganation wanting me to see him as the good and respectable man he usually was. But I had to stay strong, I had to show him and the rest of the team which was probably watching us how much their actions hurt me. 

“That doesn't change the facts, Coulson. You could have told me that a bit nicer. Like " _hey, I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you, but I think we both agree it's safer for you to stay somewhere were you can't hurt you nor someone else. There's the possibility you're not completely human, but you'll be fine, that doesn't change your position in the team and we all care about you, no matter what_.” That would have been nice and comforting.”

It didn't seem like he would answer any time soon, so I just sat down on the hard, uncomfortable ground again, watching him disappointed and hurt.

”Does it make it better if I tell you I know who your mother is?”


	6. → f i v e

”My mother is Christine Palmer, Coulson. And no, I do not want to know who gave birth to me because I don't give a fuck. This woman apparently really didn't care about her child, so why should I care about her now? I'll always be Linnea Palmer, daughter of Christine Palmer and an unknown guy and blood can't change that.” In surprise, he looked at me and I swallowed. ”Yes, I know I usually prefer having answers, but not this time. This time, I'm waiting for the woman who gave birth to me to tell me who she is because then I can slap her personally and don't have to slap you.” 

To be honest, I was surprised as well I didn't want to know who my mother was, it was probably just way too much for me. ”Are you sure?” Grumbling, I nodded and he sighed. ”Alright, but I will have Jemma doing some tests on you.” I rolled my eyes and nodded netherless, knowing I couldn't wind this argument. ”Oh, by the way, I want to go back to the apartment when I'm free again.” Again, he, looked at me in surprise and swallowed. ”What? Why?” He really tried to stay calm, but something was freaking him out, I heard that little bit of nervousness in his voice.

”Haven't seen it since the day she was shoot and to be honest, I do miss this place. The view was fantastic, I remember us doing little competitions who could regocnise more buildings. Of course I won every time, you just can't beat someone with a photographic brain, but she always acted like she was surprised.” Taking a deep breath, I looked at him and smiled weakly when he just sat there and listened to me. ”And there was this super expensive piano, even though she sucked at everything that had to do with music. But there was this weird friend if hers who stayed with us for a few nights, he had been recovering from an horrible car accident and he used to play the piano for me. I always thought he was being weird because he never looked at me and he never mentioned his name. He was just being called 'my mother's friend', so I used to call him Mr. Weirdo.” 

Laughing quietly at my memories, I shook my head and ruffled through my hair. ”He always wore this weird kind of clothing, like a destroyed dress or something like that, it just made him even weirder.” Coulson sighed and stood up. ”Alright, I'll see what I can do, but there's somebody new living in the apartment.” In disbelief, I watched him and shook my head in shock. ”Tony promised me the apartment would stay like it was 8 yearsagain.

But he left me alone and I scoffed when he locked the door behind me. ”You must be kidding, Coulson. If that's true, we'll have a completely different talk when I'm out, I promise you.” 

No one answered and I sighed, slowly stood up and sat down on the couch, turned the TV on and zapped through the programm until I noticed a documentary about Tony's technology. So I just decided to watch that, even I knew his technology by heart. Every script he ever wrote, every prototype he ever created, I knew everything by heart and better than Tony himself. 

They showed footage of Ultron and I rolled my eyes, everybody made mistakes but whenever he did a mistake, it seemed to be the biggest problem of the world. Why writing about the real problems like people starving to death or war when you could write about another mistake Tony Stark did? He didn't deserve this because the Tony Stark I knew was a hurt man with a heart of gold. The problem was he just never really learned how to show his nice side, so he got used to be the egocentric man the world knew. 

Of course they had to criticize him for wanting to make the world a better place with his technology - they didn't understand it, they just couldn't. They didn't get how important and useful artificial intelligence could become and they were afraid of it. Sighing, I switched the channel to another documentary about Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D. in general. Not that interesting since the S.H.I.E.L.D. files had way more details about his missions and stuff, but the other point of view made it somehow interesting again. Peggy Carter was mentioned and I smiled, remembering the one time she specifically asked to meet me a few days before she died. It had been a honour, meeting the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of the bravest and strongest women in history.

”There are two prophecies agents were dying for to keep them a secret, one is about the first child of the two most powerful sorcerers in existence and the other one is about the first demigod; the first child of an Asgardian and a Midgardian.”


	7. → s i x

”Am I the first half Asgardian, half Midgardian child?”, I yelled at the camera for the sixth time, but again, no one answered me - and I took this as a yes. If I wasn't, it wouldn't be a problem to tell me, would it? ”Great”, I muttered under my breath and sat down on my bed, my mind was racing. There was just way too much to think about, about my parents - who were they? Why did they give me away? And of course in general, like who was knowing about this and who wasn't. Who was lying to me and who was telling me the truth about not knowing who my parents were. 

Frustrated, I sighed and took a deep breath, the fact I was half alien was hard enough, but that there was a prophecy about me made it even harder. I was pissed, confused, somehow hurt and angry at the same time and clenched my fists to somehow gain control over this situation. “Calm down, alright?“ Fitz' voice came through the speakers and I scoffed quietly. “Why should I? You guys locked me away so I can't harm anyone, so why should I calm down?“ 

There was somebody whispering in the background and I heard Jemma sighing. “Turn around and see yourself, but please be calm. We'll work out how to deal with that together, alright?“ Confused, I nodded, not knowing what he meant. “With together you mean me being locked away and you guys watching me in shifts, don't you?“ Slowly, I turned around, and what I saw took my breath away. 

My blankets weren't lying on the mattress like they should, no, they were hovering in the air. “Oh my god, how did that happen?“ Low-key, I was freaking out because this absolutely couldn't mean something good and I did not remember how I did that, my mind was too focused on other stuff. “We think your feelings, thoughts and the telekinesis are connected, that's why you need to calm down. Don't think about something that makes you angry or pisses you off, alright? Calm down and take a deep breath", Jemma answered and I rolled my eyes. “You mean telekinesis as the same power Wanda has? Moving stuff with your thoughts?“

Netherless, I tried to keep calm, thought of the script for my artificial intelligence prototype since cute puppies didn't work for me. “And now? How the hell should I bring this down?“ I heard them whispering and sighed. “Just focus on my voice, kiddo. This is hard for you, I know, but you need to keep calm.“ Weakly, I smiled at Daisy's voice and nodded, she knew at least what she was talking about. 

“Alright, forget everything expect me and the blankets and try to stay focused. We need to figure out what works for you, there are different ways of gaining actively control. Let's try out Wanda's way, okay?“ She paused and I nodded again, not sure what she meant with that. "Use your hands. Try to move it with your hands. It's like thinking of what muscle to move when you want to lay something down; imagine your hands had the control, not your brain and do exactly that.“ 

I tried, I really tried, but it just seemed akward and weird to me and it didn't work. Frustrated, I ruffled through my hair and was close to a mental breakdown. This was all just too much and this situation didn't make it better, but worse. “Doesn't work and I feel like a freak doing that. Please tell me the other way is simpler and not so freakish looking.“ Mack yelled something like “that's my girl“ and Fitz scoffed, they were too jealous of each other. “Well, I can't promise you that, but it should look more normal since you're not moving. Close your eyes and ignore those unprofessional idiots, Linnea, they don't matter right now.“

Doing exactly as I was told, I quickly closed my eyes and waited for her to tell me what to do now while my heart was beating extremely fast. “Now imagine bringing the blankets down. Just how they get down and lay onto the mattress again, over and over again.“ So I pictured exactly that on my inner eye, not that sure if it worked. Over and over again, I imagined how the blankets got down again and got more and more frustrated the longer it took. "See? You did it.“ Surprised, I opened my eyes again and let out a relieved breath when I saw it myself. “Normally you have a feeling when it's down or up, but you probably just were too nervous for that.“ 

“How motivating, you know me and feelings don't go well together.“


	8. → s e v e n

After Jemma's short visit for a few tests, I was on my own again. Without a laptop, without something to work on, just with me and my mind. And I absolutely hated it. For a few more hours, I could keep myself busy with some documentaries about S.H.I.EL.D., the second world war and Peggy Carter, but then I knew even that small amount of facts I didn't know before and I was bored again. 

Me and being bored didn't go well, just like me and feelings and I sighed, not knowing what to do. A documentary about sorcorers was on in the background but I didn't pay attention, this mystic stuff wasn't really my style. "Some of them can also create portals which can lead them to any place on the world.” 

My bored mind literally woke up from boredom at this sentence and created a quite dumb plan in a few seconds. I stood up in excitement, took a deep breath and moved my hands just like I had seen it in the documentary. My right hand was moving around the left and I thought of the only place I wanted to be right now - Tony's garage. Just when I wanted to give up since that was again quite awkward, moving my hands in the air for literally nothing, I heard a weird voice and a ring of lighting showed up out of the nothing.

”Awesome.” Smirking, I stepped near it and went through the portal with my head and gasped. This was really Tony's garage, I had just created a freaking portal to Tony's garage! Quickly, I entered the garage and grinned, exactly knowing I just had caused lots of trouble. Feelings and this whole emotional stuff didn't go well with me, but trouble and I were literally buddies. My mom had been in some weird situations like daily meetings with the headteacher because of me. 

Enjoying my newly gained freedom, I took one of the not finished Iron Man suits and smiled. ”Hey, F, mind showing me Tony's plans for this one?”, I asked, stretching my arms and took a deep breath. "Welcome back, Mrs. Palmer, of course. Here they are", F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced and projected a 3D plan of the suit. ”Thanks, buddy. Don't tell Coulson or anyone else I'm here, please.” 

After looking at the plan carefully, I went to work and to be honest, I enjoyed every single second. My brain had finally something to do again and my fingers missed the delicate and sensitive work on the wires inside the suit. F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned some music on and I hummed to the sound of James Arthur's “Impossible“. 

When the door to the garage opened, I looked up in surprise. “What are you doing here?“, asked Pepper and I at the same time and I laughed. “Promise me to not freak out and to not call Coulson and I'll tell you the whole story, alright?“ Smiling, she nodded and looked around. “Do you know where Ma-“ “I'm working on it. You need it for a presentation, don't you? Give me three hours and this guy is finished.“ 

In relief, she sighed, went to me and gave me a quick hug before I could stop her. “Actually, I sneaked out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cell, I was watching this documentary about sorcerers, did you know they can create portals? Well, I didn't and my bored mind wanted to try that out. So I created a portal to Tony's garage and now I'm here. You know boredom and I are poison for humanity.“ In disbelief, she looked at me and I laughed. 

I told her the whole story in a short form, she didn't need to know every single detail even though I could had given her those. “You really sneaked out? Oh godness, you spend way too much time with Anthony.“ When she mentioned Tony, she looked hurt and I hugged her for a second; I hated any body contact but she could need it right now. “You two still didn't talk?“ The answer was obvious, of course they didn't, and I sighed. “I'm sorry he's such a dick head.“ Pepper gave me a sympathetic smile and I shook my head. “Where's your typical “language!“, Peps?“ 

I grinned and walked over to the fridge, grabbed a coke for me and a small bottle of champagne for her and handed it to her. “We can do one of those girls nights you always wanted to do later, if you like. It's not like I've got anything to do and I think I could really need some distraction from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.“ 

“Really? You would do that for me?“ Again, she looked at me in surprise and I nodded, smiling. “Sure, but only for you and only because you're way too amazing to be sad.“ 

“But I have to tell Coulson you're here. Or at least Bruce or Anthony. Someone has to know you're safe.“


	9. → e i g h t

I couldn't let that happen, so I did the only thing I could think of; I ran away. I had no money, no mobile and absolutely no idea where to go now. But I didn't want to be locked away again, I would become crazy in there sooner or later and in there, I was absolutely no help for S.H.I.E.L.D. nor Cap and his team. I ran and ran, until I was out of breath. 

Then, I sat down on the ground and took deep breaths, trying to figure what to do. I had no place to go except the Avengers' Tower which was absolutely not the safest place for me right now and no one else I could trust who wouldn't call S.H.I.E.L.D. the second I told them everything. ”I'm sorry, mum”, I mumbled under my breath and sighed frustrated. Wait, right. There was still a place I could go to, even though Coulson apparently did not want me to go there. The apartment my mother and I lived in before she was shoot and before I was kidnapped and abused. 

In relief, I smiled weakly and stood up, I didn't have to sleep on the stress which was quite nice to know. I had to look around a bit, but after a while, I had found a nice, lonely side road where I could create a portal without weird looks. So, I moved my right hand around my left again and thought of our apartment. When I heard that already slightly familiar voice of a portal being created, I smiled proudly and watched the ring of lighting appearing. 

Quickly, I went through the portal and couldn't help but smirk when I looked around and realised I was really there. I stood in the living room of the apartment my mother and I had used to live in. ”Wow”, I whispered, a rush of emotions overcoming me. To be honest, I did not expect it to be that difficult for me to be here again, it was weird. This apartment was still the closest thing I had to a home, but at the same time it felt strange. 

The photos on the top shelf were still the same, it were photos of us. The oldest one showed us a few weeks after my birth, probably just after I had been given to her. Then, there was a photo of every birthday of mine we had celebrated together and one of every holdiay. 

I missed her. I missed her a lot. She had been the one who changed my diapers, she had been the one who dried my tears, who taught me to accept myself. And I still blamed myself for her death, now even more because I knew she had been an innocent woman. 

A single tear streamed down my face and I whipped it away quickly, not wanting to break down in tears right now. Someone apparently cleaned the apartment every once a while, I couldn't see any dust. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the hallway, just to my room. There was still ”Linnea's” written on the door with some mathematical terms and stuff like this - it had been my idea and she couldn't say no. 

My hands were shaking when I opened the door and entered the familiar room. It was just like I left it; my oversized bed still was unmade, my maths book was still opened on page 45 and my bag still layed under my wardrobe. A choked sob left my lips and I took a deep breath, memories were overflowing me. I exactly remember how the painters refused to paint my walls blue, so my mother and I had painted them blue by ourselves. It had taken me months to make her agree to my oversized bed, but again, she just couldn't say no in the end. 

One of her colleagues had always given me his old medical books and I smiled weakly when I regocnised them on one of the shelves. The photos I had taken with my first camera were still on the walls even though I now realised how horrible they were looking. On the one hand, the memories I was trying to not remember hurt like hell, but on the other hand, this was my home and I liked every second I was here. The biggest disadvantage of having a photographic brain was the fact that you couldn't just erase memories you didn't want to remember, no, you had to find a way to hide them somewhere deep inside your brain, but you could never forget them. 

It smelled differently, but this was normal since no one had been in here for eight years. Unbelievable, what had happened since the day my whole life changed. 

”Who's there?”, yelled someone and I flinched, swallowing hard and turning around in horror. Tony had broken his promise, someone was in here. ”Well I'm Linnea, my mother and I used to live here before she was shot and I was kidnapped. One of my friends promised me it would stay as I left it, so I think the more appropriate question is who the hell are you and what are you doing in their apartment?” 

”Oh, this is kind of akward. I'm Stephen Strange, one of your mother's former colleagues and I do live here when I stay here in NYC.”


End file.
